The objective of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of iododeoxyuridine (IdUrd) with leucovorin (LV) in gastrointestinal (GI) malignancies during radiotherapy. Radioenhancement by IdUrd has been previously described, but enhancement with the combination of IdUrd and LV is unknown.